1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile telephone apparatus with power saving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile telephone apparatus with power saving is known. In such a mobile telephone apparatus effects intermittent receiving outside a service area to save a power consumption because there is a possibility that the mobile telephone apparatus moves to inside of the service area.
Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 063111079 A discloses a prior art mobile telephone set with automatic power-off function. In this prior art mobile telephone set, there is a function interrupting power of a power supply automatically when the mobile telephone set comes at the outside of a zone of the service network.